clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Famous Characters
Famous Penguins, are non-playable characters that fit into the Club Penguin storyline and missions. Meetable famous characters give out a free background at parties. Using hacking programs such as WPE PRO or Penguin Storm can make you look like a famous penguin but please note that it is client side (shows by you only) and is against the rules and may get you banned. List of Mascots Names in bold are puffles: *Rockhopper **'Yarr' *Gary the Gadget Guy *Penguin Band **Franky **G Billy **Petey K **Stompin' Bob *Aunt Arctic (Code-name: The Director of The EPF) *Cadence **'Lolz' *Sensei *Rookie *Puffle Handler **'Pete' *Herbert P. Bear Former *Rocky *CeCe Semi-famous Penguins Penguins that are part of the storyline but not appear as an avatar around Club Penguin but some can be seen in games or pictures, etc.: *Bambadee *Jet Pack Guy *Dancing Penguin *Rory *Dot *Owner of the Coffee Shop *Hydro Hopper Driver *Gift Shop Manager *Pizza Chef *Jet Pack Surfer *Sport Shop Owner *DJ Player *101 Days of Fun Characters *Coffee Shop Barista *Gift Shop Owner *Secret Agent Moderators Many penguins consider Moderators famous and their test accounts: Other Famous Penguins Book Penguins These penguins appear only in books, almost like Semi-Famous Penguins: *Smulley *RodgerRodger *Bambadee *Ghosts *Scrooge *Suneroo *DanielD Elite Agents (Penguins) The agents that you see in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge *G *Dot *PH the Puffle Handler *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dancing Penguin (DS) Elite Puffles *Flare *Flit *Blast *Bouncer *Loop *Pop *Chirp *Chill Famous Creatures (excluding Penguins) *Puffles *Yarr *Keeper of the Boiler Room *Keeper of the Stage *Great Puffle Circus Ringmaster *Elite Puffles *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Destructo *Ed McCool *Flare *Puffle Rescue's Bat in Level 7 *Lolz Cadence's Purple puffle. *Fluffy (Puffle) Evil Characters *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Test Bots *Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 *Loki *Venom *The Lizard *The Mandarin *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Robot Dragon *Ye Knights Quest 3 Hydra Bot *Scorn the Dragon King *Destructobot *Robot Villains *Scrap *Tank *Sly Guest *Rocky at Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *CeCe at Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Trivia *Famous Penguins other than the Penguin Band, who dance regularly, dance slightly faster than other penguins. *After the 2011 Buddy List update, while trying to add a famous penguin to your buddy list, a message will pop, saying you have to meet them, in order to add them as friends. *Famous penguins can use special dances while wearing clothing, like the Penguin Band can play instruments even though they are wearing clothes. *In 2013 Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, Sensei, and Cadence got new outfits. **Before that PH, Rookie, and the Penguin Band got their own makeovers. *If you have a mascot as a friend, you can earn the latest background they give out (On the Buddy List) *On April/25/2013, Rocky and CeCe's in-game sprites and player cards have been completely removed from Club Penguin files, meaning they will not come back at any time. Gallery Famous Penguins Key: * = Character is no longer meetable. Higher Quality New Rockhopper.png|Rockhopper Gary_38.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Aunt arctic 2013.png|Aunt Arctic Higher Quality New Sensei.png|Sensei Cadence_2013.png|Cadence Rookie_Excited_For_The_Fair_2012.png|Rookie 747546008.png|Puffle Handler Franky Album.png|Franky PeteyKTPSN.png|Petey K GBill Album.png|G Billy StompinBob Album.png|Stompin' Bob Herbert_p_bear.png|Herbert P. Bear Rocky background cutout.png|Rocky* Cece_cutout_background.png|CeCe* Famous Penguins (In-game) Rockhopper sprites.png|Rockhopper's in-game sprite. Gary In-Game.png|Gary the Gadget Guy's in-game sprite. AA Hollywood.png|Aunt Arctic's in-game sprite. Cadence sprite.PNG|Cadence's in-game sprite. Rookie ingame.png|Rookie's in-game sprite. Penguin Band (2011).png|Penguin Band's in-game sprites. Sensei_real.png|Sensei's in-game sprite. oie_transparent (4).png|Fire Sensei. oie_transparent (5).png|Water Sensei. oie_transparent (6).png|Snow Sensei. oie_transparent (7).png|Shadow Sensei. Phnewlook2013.png|Puffle Handler's in-game sprite. Rocky sprite ingame.PNG|Rocky's in-game sprite. CeCe ingame.PNG|CeCe's in-game sprite. Clothing_Sprites_4752.png|Herbert P. Bear's in-game sprite. Famous Penguins (Player Cards) Rockhopper-player-card-club.png|Rockhopper's old Player Card. Rockhopper1.6.PNG|Rockhopper new Player Card. Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Rockhopper's Aug. 2012 Player Card. Screen shot 2012-12-22 at 2.06.51 PM.png|Rockhopper's Dec. 2012 Player Card. File:Gary card new.png|Gary's old Player Card. Gary1.2.1.1.2.34..PNG|Gary's Halloween Player Card. Garys new playercard.png|Gary's Oct. 2012 Player Card. Gary playercard 2013.png|Gary's Jan. 2013 Player Card. Gary'sPlayerCardHollywoodParty2013.png|Gary Feb. 2013 Player Card. File:Sensei card.png|Sensei's Player Card (when he was known as ??????). File:Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's Player Card. Fire sensei card.png|Sensei's fire Player Card. WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei's water Player Card. File:Aunt Arctic_Playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's old Player Card. Aunt arctic 2013 playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card. File:Cadence_Playercard_New_(Boombox).png|Cadence's Player Card. Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's Player Card. File:Stompin bob card.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card. File:G billy card.png|G Billy's old Player Card. File:Petey k card.png|Petey K's old Player Card. File:Franky card.png|Franky's old Player Card. Stompin Bob_Playercard_New.png|Stompin' Bob's new Player Card. G Billy_Playercard_New.png|G Billy's new Player Card. Petey K_Playercard_New.png|Petey K's new Player Card. Franky_Playercard.png|Franky's new Player Card. PH's Player Card.png|Puffle Handler's old Player Card File:Puffle_Handler_Playercard_(New).png|Puffle Handler's new Player Card Rocky Playercard New.png|Rocky's Player Card CeCe Playercard New.png|CeCe's Player Card HERBERT_PLAYERCARD.png|Herbert P. Bear's Player Card. Semi-Famous Penguins Shape 123 0.png|Jet Pack Guy. Agent dot.png|Dot. Hot Sauce Director.png|The Director of The EPF (Code-name: Aunt Arctic) 470px-Bamdadee.png|Bambadee. Rory .png|Rory. Dancing Penguin (1).png|Dancing Penguin. Hydro hopper penguin mission 10.png|Hydro Hopper Driver. Manager.png|Gift Shop Manager. Image:Chef.png|Pizza Chef. CPEPF SS Assistant.png|Sport Shop Assistant. CPEPF DJ Player.png|The DJ Player. 101days 1.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. 101days 2.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. 101days 3.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. 101days 4.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. OOTCS.png|Coffee Shop Barista. Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|Gariwald VIII Moderators Screenshot 1724.png|Lane Merrifield Screenshot 1715.png|Lance Priebe Screenhog Chris Hendricks.png|Chris Hendricks Davara.jpg|Dave Krysko Gizmo nathan.jpg|Nathan Sawatzky Happy77real.jpg|Holly Hildebrandt 20b3b193f019089dab395650211eaa85.png|Chris Gliddon Johnny (Businesmoose).png|Johnny Jansen Heatherly.png|Chris Heatherly Famous Signatures File:Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's Signature. File:Gary sig.png|Gary the Gadget Guy's Signature. File:Sensei sig new.png|Sensei's Signature. File:Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's Signature. File:Cadence sig.png|Cadence's Signature. Rookie_sig.png|Rookie's Signature. File:G billy sig.png|G Billy's old Signature. File:Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's old Signature. File:Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old Signature. File:Franky sig.png|Franky's old Signature. Stompin' Bob New Signature.png|Stompin' Bob's new Signature. Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new Signature. G Billy New Signature.png|G Billy's new Signature. Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new Signature. File:Phsignature.png|Puffle Handler's Signature. CeCeSig.png|CeCe's Signature. RockySig.png|Rocky's Signature. Dot_Signature.png|Dots Signature Herbert Signature 2012.png|Herbert P. Bear's Signature The_Club_Penguin_team.gif|The Club Penguin Teams Signatures Yearbook Biography DotDirector.png|Director in the Yearbook 2011-2012 123kitten1dotinyearbook.png|Dot in the yearbook See also *Buddy List *List of Mascots *Mascots (disambiguation) *Portal:Mascots *List of Characters in Club Penguin Category:Lists Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Types of Penguins Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Aunt Arctic